Better Ending Rewritten
by NotOnlyMe
Summary: The ending that should have happened with the guy that should have ended up with the girl... ending to Mockingjay


**This is my version of the ending of the hunger games trilogy. I always wanted Gale and Katniss to be together even if I do like Peeta, Gale would be better. So for all you Gale&Katniss lovers here is, the ending that should have been in the books or at least in my mind. And if you have notice this is re-written! I read it and this was one of my first ever fanfiction stories so it wasn't the best but I think I did a better job this time!**

**Epilogue**

For the next 3 years my life was filled with love and joy. Living in a world without the deadly Hunger Games or corrupt Capitol. I have had so many painful and hurtful memories from my past, but one I am very happy with was a certain baker. Peeta, the 'boy with bread' the boy who lived through the evil Games and the terrible life that followed it. But now, life was good. I still cry some nights from nightmares I have from back then, but I have Peeta, the man I loved, for real. I have had so many happy and wonderful days now, but the best day of my life, was also the worse. It was the day that Peeta asked me to marry him. Truthfully I was surprised he didn't ask sooner, knowing Peeta, he always liked to move fast. But, sadly the happy memory will evermore be covered by just one more hurtful one.

It all started at his house, he was baking us a dessert, like he also did, and I was sitting on the porch, when he went to go check on his dessert when something went terribly wrong. Something happened in that kitchen that I will never have the chance of knowing. But, what I do know is, that was the day that the boy, now man that everybody loved, died.

I took it hard, harder than I thought I would. Peeta never deserved to die. He was a caring and loving man, and now he was dead, just one more person I cared about dead. A few weeks after I was still hurting, I felt so lonely so much like I did at the beginning of the Hunger Games. But I got a familiar visitor who I didn't expect, came to see me, Gale. He came as soon as had heard what happened.

He said he would stay there to comfort me, and I was glad he did, I wouldn't have any idea what I would have done if he had not been there. I still didn't trust him like I use to, ever since what he did, but after time I learned to finally forgive, we all had something we did back then that we were not proud of, Gale was no different.

Over time I got over Peeta, crying about it wasn't going to bring him back. I told Gale to go home, go back to the girls he had waiting for him back there. But, he didn't want to leave, he said he wanted to stay here, with me, and get back to where we use to be. I didn't know what to do, I wanted to feel the way I use to, but wasn't if I wanted to go back. It wasn't till a few months after Gale told me he was staying when I had the thought of going back to how things use to be wouldn't be all that bad. Funny thing after that, I started to have those feelings, the same feelings I had for both Gale and Peeta years ago. When I finally told Gale, how I felt, he told me to take my time, and if he was the one that I wanted then he would wait. Well, he didn't have to wait long because after that I knew if it was any guy; it was going to be Gale.

I remembered all the times we spent together when we were young, how much we cared for each other and how much he still cared. We were together for 9 months till he asked me to marry him, at first, I said no, not waiting the same thing to happen to Peeta happen to Gale, but after much insisting, I said yes.

It wasn't long after that till we had our wedding. It was outside, in the woods where we stayed so many times together. Where we hunted and talked those few years before the deadly Games that changed everybody's life. It was a small wedding, neither of us really was the grand type. Everybody was there, Annie with her son, Johanna, Bettee, and a few other people from district 12 came to watch one of the happiest days of my life. I wore my mother's wedding dress; it was simple not to fancy, it was white floor length, with long lacy sleeves. Looking at myself wearing it, it reminded me of when my mother wore it, no I wasn't there, but the memory still haunted me, the memory of my mother's happiness, and my father and how he nor her was here for this day. But, Haymitch through the years has been like a father to me, even if he was drunk most of the time, he did care for me and that's why I asked him if he could be one who walked me down the aisle.

The only flowers I had in my wedding were primroses, to remember my sister and how much I missed her. I also wore my hair in a long side braid just like I did for the Hunger Games. Finally when we were done and said our i do's, and I knew this is the man I was always meant to be with.

15 years later and I was back in love my life. I waved to 2 little grey eyed, dark headed kids running up stairs, and I was scared not because they were walking up the stairs to become tributes to the Hunger Games, because they were never happening again, but because it was the first day of my kids school, the school that I once went to, the place where so many kids I once knew, played, and talked to were now dead and my kids didn't even know it.. But they will, they will l find out who their parents were and what we did, what I did in the Hunger Games and much more. But Gale comforted me with a reassuring hug, just like he has done so many times. And he made me remember that I am happy with my life, because I know this is where I was meant to be, who I was meant to be with. And I look towards my future because there are so many more challenges and games that we all will have to go through.

**Ok I hope you liked it! I know, why kill Peeta off? Well that's what I thought should have happened at least if there was ever going to be a G&K thing going on. So what did you guys think! Please review! I hope its better… and who saw the Hunger Games premier… THIS GIRL DID! **


End file.
